Mammogram screening, for example, is an important procedure for the detection and monitoring of breast abnormalities and diseases at an early stage. Medical personnel, such as doctors or radiologists, may detect abnormalities directly from X-ray images. The X-ray tomosynthesis method, for example, is growing in use. X-ray tomosynthesis is a technique for producing 3D image volumes through a target using X-ray systems, although other techniques for providing such 3D volumes are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,044,972 discusses a system and a method that visualizes medical data. Tomosynthesis, or information from a CT or C-arm system, enables the viewing of slices through a computed 3D volume of a breast. However, interpreting information provided from the tomosynthesis data is a challenging task, because not all information is clearly visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,924 discusses a system capable of displaying a conventional mammogram alongside a view derived from tomosynthesis projection images.